


The Hikawa's

by StarLightCrystal



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow made a tiny appearance, Let's vlog, Life of Hikawa twins, Not Incest, Sayo vlogging is a dream come true, So did Arisa, Tags Are Hard, This is boppin, Who's even reading?, sister bonding, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightCrystal/pseuds/StarLightCrystal
Summary: Sayo and Hina agree to this program about them...So let's see the daily lives of the Hikawa Twins!
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh...  
> Idk how to do summaries.  
> So ya, this idea has been floating in my mind for a while so we'll see how this goes.
> 
> But can you imagine Sayo waking up and vlogging in her bed? "G-good morning, sorry for my messy hair I just woke up. The producers and Hina said I should record when I wake up. I don't know why though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read the new Roselia event story and I CRIED. THEY HAVE ALL GROWN SO MUCH! I'M SO PROUD OF MY BABIES.

"Will you sign the proposal then?" 

Sayo sighed, she didn't even remeber how she got into this mess. Just a short 2 hours ago she was at practice with Roselia, when Hina ran in and dragged her out, despite her protests. A short while later, they found themselves in front of the agency Pasupare belonged to. An agent immediately greeted them the second they walked in. Then, they were guided to some kind of conference room that their parents were in. The agent and a producer explained the details. They wanted to make a show based on the daily lives of Hikawa Hina and Hikawa Sayo- which she disagreed with immediately. But Hina and her parents didn't seem to mind. Hina even seemed too enthusiastic about it, stating it was 'a boppin' idea. Whatever that means. 

"Onee-chan! Com' on, it'll be fun!"

"Mom, Dad, do you really think this is ok?" Sayo asked, hoping they would be against it.

"Sayo," Her mother said, "One of our daughters is in an idol band and the other is in the well-known band, Roselia. How different can this be?"

Sayo let out another sigh, her mother was right. Both sisters had already made their life somewhat public, what else could they do about it? "How long will this program be?"

The producer smiled, "It will go one for 2 months, 2 half-hour episodes every week. So about 16 episodes in total."

Sayo would be making her life even more public during those 2 months and she'll be drawing attention. What would the rest of the student council and Roselia think? "Is there any chance you could give me some time to consider this before I give a final answer?"

The agent frowned, "We had hoped you would agree today, so you can start recording next week, but if you need the time we could give it to you."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by us recording?" Sayo asked.

"Onee-chan, were you not listening?" Hina giggled, "This program will feature the boppin lives of us! This means we'll be recording it so it'll be more personal, like a vlog." 

"Thank you Hina-san. She's right Sayo-san. We want to make this as personal as you make it. Instead of having cameras following you two all day, we want you guys to film and talk to the camera." The producer clarified,

"So I won't draw as much attention since there won't be giant cameras following me?"

"Correct Sayo-san. If you're wondering what a vlog is, why don't you watch some tonight before making your decision?"

"I'll consider it, when do you need my answer? I'm sure Hina already agreed."

The agent flipped through her binder, "Best would be by today, but obviously we are giving you some time. It would be nice if we had your answer by next week, Then we can start the program right at the beginning of the month." 

"Alright, then. Thank you for the proposal though." 

The producer grinned.

"We'll be taking our leave now if that's okay with you," their dad said, "Sayo will give her answer as soon as possible." We all got up and bowed, then took our leave.

~The Hikawa family had arrived home~ 

"Girls, you aren't hungry right, since we ate before we came home?" Their mom asked,

The twins nodded and made their ways to their room. As soon as Sayo made it into her room, she plopped on her bed.

"What do I do?" She thought and buried her head further into her pillow.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing?"

"Hina, have I ever told you to knock on my door?" Sayo looked up to face the door.

Hina tilted her head and put her hand on her chin, "Maybe a few times?"

"I tell you all the time, and you still don't do it. What do you want?"

"How about we watch some of Aya's vlogs?" Hina skipped over to Sayo with a grin. 

"I guess that's not a bad idea since I have to give an answer to the proposal."

"Really?" 

"Sure, can you stop jumping around and hand me my laptop?"

"YES! YES! YES! I get to do something with my Onee-chan~" Hina replied in a sing-song voice, while Sayo rolled her eyes. "Here you go Onee-chan!" 

Sayo took the laptop from her and opened it. "Since when did Maruyama-san do vlogs?"

"Mmmm, she did once when she was a trainee, it was for this program." Hina motioned for the laptop, "Let me find it."

As Hina was finding the vlog, Sayo wondered 'why in the world would they want to make a program based on them. The two Hikawa twins, they aren't anything interesting.' She decided she would have to ask the producer later.

"Got it! Take a look Onee-chan!" Hina immediately flipped the screen toward Sayo and clicked play. On the screen was none other than Maruyama Aya's face.

"G-good morning! Maruyama Aya here!" Aya seemed to have just woken up, with her hair messy and still wearing glasses. She let out a yawn, "Mmm s-sorry I look this way, I just woke up. The producer said they wanted us to start recording right when we wake up. Anyway, I'm just gonna go get ready for school first. After school, I go to the agency to train!" She stood from the bed and filmed herself going to the bathroom. It suddenly became 2x speed as Aya brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fixed her hair.

Sayo paused the vlog, "Do I have to film right when I wake up?"

"It depends on the producer, but I think that would be boppin!"

"Hina, what in the world does boppin mean?"

Hina became silent and thought for a while, "Mmmmm 'boppin' means... you know 'boppin'."

"That totally helped Hina."

"I know right!"

"It's called sarcasm."

"Awww, that's not boppin."

"Just keep on watching," Sayo said as she clicked play.

The vlog turned to a black screen, then Aya reappeared in her uniform. "I just changed in my uniform! Now I'm going to be eating breakfast. Can't be an idol on an empty stomach!"

Sayo watched as Aya walked to school, talking to the screen like it was another person. Sayo herself thought it would be quite strange to walk to school talking to the camera, she wondered how many stares she would get. Giving a quick glance to the clock in the corner of her room, she noticed it was already midnight.

Sayo turned to her sister, who was watching the screen with great intensity. "Hey Hina, it's already midnight."

"That's not boppin! I have a test tomorrow!" Hina sprang from the bed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You always do fine."

"Of course I'm gonna do fine, now that you told me! I have this zappin feeling in my chest! You're the best Onee-chan! Night night!" Hine gave a bright smile.

"Night to you too Hina," Sayo watched as Hina left her room. A little frown forming on her face. "Does Hina even realize she's a genius sometimes?" She thought out loud in a whisper. Shaking her head quickly, she placed her laptop back on her desk, then tucked herself in her bed. Tomorrow she'll have to talk to Roselia and possibly the Student Council about this program offer. And luckily, there was practice and a meeting tomorrow. Giving a tired sigh, she turned off the light and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like that was a little short... wasn't it? I'll try to update it as much as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it's been a while.
> 
> This is a republish of the 2nd chapter, but the ending is a little different...

Sayo felt the sun glaring at her as she opened her eyes. "Since when were the curtains open?" Stifling a yawn, she let her eyes adjust to the room before moving. Oddly enough, she felt a strange presence in the room.

"Onee-chan! You're finally awake!" Hina jumped on the bed, as Sayo gave a loud yelp.

"Hina, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?" Sayo laid still on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm, I was curious if you had your answer yet so I couldn't sleep! When you sleep, you look really cute! Did you know that? You look so peaceful! And when I opened the curtains, your eyes immediately fluttered open!"

"You were the one who opened my curtains?"

"Hai!"

Sayo opened her eyes and sat up quickly, "First of all, watching me sleeping is really creepy, and second- can you not be so loud in the morning?"

"Sowy Onee-channnnn."

"So, what time is it?"

"It's 5 right now!"

"Why in the world are you waking me up this early? I usually wake up at 6 and you wake up at 7."

"I told you! I was curious!"

"Okay whatever," Sayo became quiet for a sec (contemplating her life decisions, haha, jkjk), "Why don't we get ready, then we can go out for breakfast."

"What places are open at 5 in the morning?" Hina asked.

"Mmm, I know one place. It's not very far, we should be able to get back to school on time."

"Yes! More time to spend with Onee-chan! I'll meet you downstairs!!"

Sayo nodded back at her. She watched as Hina slid off her bed and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "It's wonderful how close Hina and I have gotten. Back then, I would've never invited her to eat breakfast together, and she wouldn't have gone into my room." Sayo smiled at that, it was a wonderful thought to have.

Slowly, she stood up and stretched her arms." When was the last time she woke up this early?" She quickly changed into her uniform and went to the bathroom. "If I were to be vlogging, I would probably be vlogging this," she thought, "Probably saying something like I'm gonna brush my teeth now!" Sayo immediately flushed red, that sounded so embarrassing her head, how do people do it?

"Onee-chan! Are you ready yet?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hina, please don't be so loud, Mom and Dad are still sleeping," Sayo replied while running a comb through her hair.

"Are you ready yet?" Hina repeated again, but in a whisper.

"I'll be out in the sec, why don't you make sure you have all your homework done?"

"Already done!"

Sayo rolled her eyes and opened the door. There on the floor sat Hina, looking at Sayo with the biggest anticipating eyes.

"You're finally out! Come on, come on! Let's have a boppin breakfast!" Hina jumped up and grabbed Sayo by the arm, sprinting downstairs. Sayo was trying her best not to trip over her own feet.

They were out the door in a flash. Sayo had made sure they didn't forget anything, including locking the door.

The twins were now walking side by side. They could feel the cold morning wind brushing against their legs and sifting through their hair. The sun had risen a little more, causing a shadow to follow them as they walked. "It's unusually peaceful," Sayo thought, "Usually Hina would be jumping around. Guess she needs some peace and quiet sometimes." They enjoyed the quietness of the morning some more. A few times, there would be a car driving by or a bird chirping, but those went away quickly.

"Ne, ne Onee-chan," Hina asked, giving Sayo a little nudge.

"What is it Hina?"

"How long until we get there?"

"Well the town is just up ahead, we're almost there."

Hina nodded and flashed a smile before going back to being quiet. The two twins kept walking until they were in front of a Hazawa Cafe. "Here we are Hina." Sayo held the door open.

"I wonder if Tsugu-chan will be there?" Hina bounced in. Sayo gave a soft smile and walked in herself.

"Good morning, table for 2?" A lady with brown hair said, "Ah! If it isn't the Hikawa twins!"

The two twins nodded and bowed.

"Tsugumi talks about both of you all the time! She says you guys are frequent costumers, but I never get to see you guys, unless it's from the kitchen." The lady pouted, "I guess it's because Tsugumi is usually working during the times you come, while I'm baking in the back, but I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hazawa-san." The two twins said.

"I'll lead you over to your table." They followed Tsugumi's mother to their table. Giving a quick thanks to her as she put down the menus.

"What do you want to eat Hina?"

"I want to get what you get!"

Sayo raised an eyebrow, "but you don't like coffee?"

"Coffee does not taste boppin! I don't get how you guys like it. Guess I'll be getting some Ginger tea instead of coffee."

A small chuckle escaped Sayo's mouth, "How about chocolate muffins?"

"Sounds good Onee-chan!" Hina gave Sayo a thumbs up.

"May I take your orders?" Tsugumi's mom asked.

"Of course," Sayo said, "We would like two chocolate muffins, please. I would like to have some black coffee."

"And I would like to have the Ginger Tea!"

"Alrighty!" Tsugumi's mom smiled and took the menus.

While waiting for the food, the twins made some small talk. But as soon as the food came, all the talking stopped.

Standing up and stretching, Sayo motioned for Hina to also get up. "This was one of the best breakfast she's had for a long time."

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for school."

"Hai hai!"

"I'm gonna pay today, you owe me one." Sayo winked.

"Fufu~ Onee-chan, if anyone saw you talking like that, they would be shocked!!"

"Oh shush, people would've thought it would be strange if you were quiet like this morning." Sayo rolled her eyes and handed the bill to the register. Together the twins walked out of the cafe.

"See this is what people would see if we did the program! They would see a different side of us, totally raw!"

Sayo thought about it for a minute, "Isn't that a little embarrassing?"

"Hmmm, it can make fans feel closer to you. Maybe even Roselia, since you probably don't act like that at practice."

"I guess, well it's time to go our separate ways. See you tonight."

"I'll miss you Onee-chan! Bye bye!" Hina waved and started walking the opposite direction.

"Have fans or Roselia feel closer to you, huh?" Sayo thought, a smile gracing her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rinko gave a quick glance to Sayo, who was sitting in her chair in the student council room. She seemed a little distracted today during the meeting. The rest of the Student Council was still here, just finishing some paperwork. Sayo cleared her throat and stood up, "May I ask everyone something?" She asked.

"Go ahead Sayo-senpai," Arisa said, setting her paperwork down and looking up.

"So, um recently an offer came up for me."

Everyone nodded in response.

"It was from PasuPare's agency. An agent there and a producer has requested that Hina and I do this program based on the daily lives of the Hikawa Twins."

"Did you agree to it, Hikawa-san?" A voice asked.

"Um, not yet. I wanted to make sure that the Student Council and Roselia approve before I sign the contract."

Murmurs filled the room, "I think it's fine as long as Rinko-senpai says it's okay." Arisa nodded, giving her approval.

Sayo glanced patiently at Rinko, "Uh-uh, I think it's fine! It would be a great opportunity for you."

Relief washed over Sayo, as seeing the Student Council was okay with it. "I appreciate your blessings," Sayo gave a bow and started heading towards the door, "I ended finishing all my paperwork, and it's just about time for me to leave for practice. If anyone needs any help, feel free to call me."

"Ah! Hikawa-san, wait up!" Rinko shouted, "I-if you guys need help, feel free to contact me too. T-thank you for your hard work!" Rinko quickly tidied up and headed out the door, muttering a quick 'thanks' to Sayo who waited for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roselia's practice already started. They had just finished playing Neo-Aspect for the third time.

"Ahh! I'm already exhausted after playing a few songs!" Lisa wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeves.

Ako put down her water bottle, "So am I!"

"You guys will need to build up your stamina more then," Yukina remarked.

"Fufu~ Yukina are you in a good mood today? You're not giving any comments."

"Lisa, you just beat me to it. Ako, your timing was a little quick, Lisa you missed a note, Rinko could you turn up the keyboard more? I can't hear it. And Sayo, you seem a little fidgety today."

"Yes?" Sayo looked at Yukina blankly, "Oh, sorry I just have something on my mind. Would you guys mind if we talked about it after practice?"

"No, but yes if it's gonna distract throughout the rest of practice."

"It won't become a distraction furthermore, let's play Neo-Aspect again." Sayo said. Yukina nodded and went back up to the mic, signaling for Ako to start.

Luckily, the rest of the practice went without a hitch, but the whole time, Rinko wondered if the thing Sayo wanted to ask about was the program offer she got.

"Ahhh, that was so much fun!" Lisa said and stretched her arms.

"I couldn't agree more," Sayo said, putting her guitar back in her case.

"Oh, right! We don't need to put away the equipment or anything. The people who are using the room next will be using it."

"I wonder who it is, Rinrin!"

Rinko giggled, "Maybe we'll find out as we leave."

"What did you want to talk about Sayo?" Yukina asked while moving the mic stand back to the center. Yukina likes to move around with the mic as she performs, even if it's practice.

"I was wondering if we can go to the family restaurant to talk about it."

"Sayo-san! That's a great idea! I haven't had dinner yet." Ako cheered.

"Sayo, can't you just tell us he-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me, may we come in?"

"Of course!" Lisa yelled.

The door opened and 5 figures appeared.

"Afterglow?"

"Roselia?"

"Oh sorry did we interrupt you, Minato-san?" Ran asked, putting her guitar down.

Yukina crossed her arms, "Not at all Mitake-san."

"Sis!"

"Ako!"

Ako and Tomoe run to each other to give a hug.

Giving a light chuckle Tomoe said, "Seems like Roselia just finished their practice."

"Yup! Today was so so so much fun! You should've seen me!" Ako let go of the hug.

"Aww," Tomoe ruffled Ako's hair, "I'll come to your next concert and you can show me how cool you are!"

Ako gave a smile in response.

"We'll be taking our leave then, all the equipment is out," Yukina said heading towards the door.

"Thank you Minato-san," Ran gave a small thoughtful look, "We appreciate it."

With that, Roselia left the studio.

"Let's go to the family restaurant to hear what Sayo has to say." Lisa says, "Plus you can get your sweets Yukina!"

"I don't need sweets."

"Ya, ya~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roselia finally made it to the family restaurant. They had taken their seats and placed their orders.

"Sayo," Yukina said, "what was it you wanted to talk about?".

Ako nodded along eagerly, "Come on Sayo-san! Spit it out!" 

Sayo sighed, "I was...offered a program?"

"Are you asking us or telling us?" The vocalist replied.

"Telling...?"

"A program?" Lisa asked, brows furrowing, "Like a show?"

"That's it." Sayo said slowly nodding, "Hina's compa- PasuPare's company requested that Hina and I do a program based off our daily lives. It'll showcase some behind the scenes of PasuPare and Roselia's rehearsals and of course my daily life. Something called...vlogging?"

"That's what you were worried about?" Yukina deadpanned.

"I wanted to make sure I got the approval of everybody around me." 

Lisa grinned, "I don't mind, what about everyone else?"

"I get to watch Sayo-san on TV, of course I'm okay, right RinRin?" The drummer exclaimed. 

"Yes, I don't mind either...Yukina-san?"

"The question is if Sayo is okay with it." 

"Me?" Sayo shrugged, "Hina might've successfully convinced me... I was skeptical at first, but this can be a good experience."

Yukina nodded approvingly, "I'm personally fine with it as long as it doesn't get in the way of rehearsals."

"Of course, I wouldn't do something that's bad for the band." Sayo said, leaning back in the chair, "Guess I'll be giving my answer tonight as I've gotten everyone's approval."

Lisa grinned, "We get to see the different sides of Sayo~"

"Be quiet and let's eat. The food has been sitting here for a while." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm I've been dying to write, but I just can't! I'm will post the 3rd chapter one day~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I've finally got around to updating!
> 
> Enjoy~

And so, Sayo found herself grabbing the vlog camera first thing in the morning after opening her eyes the next Monday.

With the approval of the Student Council and Roselia, Sayo and Hina had quickly ventured out back to Agency to sign the contract. The contract stated that they were to film as much as their day (as long as they were comfortable) and complete mini missions throughout the day. Changes were also made to the previous offer. Instead of half-hour episodes, each episode would be an hour long, half for Hina and half for Sayo. Instead of 2 episodes every week, there would be 4- with the grand total still being 16 episodes in total. Meaning the show will go on for about month. Sayo didn't mind this, if the show was aired and finished quickly that meant her life would be back to normal quicker. Hina on the other hand had pouted stating the program would be too short, but the producer had said this was final. The plan was rather confusing as the twins would film a day or two before the episode would be released, meaning footage was to be uploaded as soon as possible. This also meant the production team would be super busy. Footage would be constantly edited so the episode would be complete just in time. (Though most of it will be raw footage anyway to keep the show as true as possible.) The twins didn't have to worry about this, they just had to make sure to send footage in on time. 

Sayo yawned and turned the camera on. Leaning against the wall next to her bed, she stretched before hitting record. "G-good morning everyone," she faced the camera and let out a small yawn, "Pardon me, I just woke up...This is Hikawa Sayo...one of your vloggers. Hina said I should start recording as soon as I woke up, so please excuse us for our appearance." Sayo looked around before grabbing her phone. "Um...today is Monday and it's 6:45 right now," she showed her phone, "I need to be at school by 7:50...and Hina should still be sleeping. So...I think I'll go brush my teeth first?" She finished awkwardly before getting up and padded to the bathroom. Placing the camera down near the sink she squinted and asked the camera, "Should I film myself brushing my teeth? Wait- why am I even talking to a camera? Oh um...I guess I'll turn this off...I'll see you guys after I get ready..." She finished perplexingly and turned off the camera.

She let out a sigh. It had only been a few minutes and she was already exhausted and there would be a mission she needed to complete! Kudos to Maruyama-san who did this almost everyday. 

“Onee-chan, are you in there?” Hina’s voice said, interrupting the latter’s thoughts.   
  
“Good morning to you too, Hina,” the guitarist replied placing down the tooth brush, “Yes I’m in here.”

”Pooooo Onee-chan beat me to the bathroom today!”

Sayo rolled her eyes, grabbed the camera and opened the door. She found the younger twin waiting outside holding her own camera. “Hina, you never use the bathroom first.”

Completing ignoring the topic Hina grinned, ”Looks you did remember to vlog today!”

”Smh, it’s not like I would forget something this important. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready for the day.” Sayo let out and sauntered back into her room.   
  
Quickly, but neatly Sayo put on her uniform before turning the camera back on. Stiffly she waved, “I’ve gotten dressed for the day...and now I’ll be heading downstairs for breakfast awaiting for my first mission.” Walking down the stairs, the guitarist decided to make small talk with the camera. “Now that I’m more awake, I guess I should do a proper introduction. I’m Hikawa Sayo, guitarist for Roselia and twin sister of Hikawa Hina from Pastel Palettes. At school I’m in the Student Council along with the archery club. I’ve decided to do this program to potentially get closer with fans...also to show different sides of myself. I would like to thank Roselia, the Student Council and everyone else for allowing me to do this. Especially the production team...they’ll be working hard to get each episode up. I look forward to this experience and hope yo-“

”God, Onee-chan! What are you doing? You’ve been standing at the bottom of the stairs for so long!” The younger rushed down and knocked into the older, “Are you giving a speech?” 

“W-what?” Sayo sputtered out, “I was just giving an introduction!”

”It was a speech!” Hina turned to her own camera, “Guys, Onee-chan was giving a speech!”

Rolling her eyes, Sayo sat down at the table, angling the camera so it was facing her, “Hurry up and eat your breakfast. We’ve got to head to school soon.”

Hina grinned and joined her at the table, “Have you checked out our first mini mission yet?”

”Is it sent out?”

”It was just sent out, right here,” the latter said pointing at the phone. “Monday’s challenge/mission,” she read out, “play the balance game with options sent in by fans.”

”Balance game?” Sayo asked. 

“It’s basically a this or that game.”

“I see..." The older lifted up the camera, "Then how about we play tonight after school and practice?” Facing the camera, she cocked her head and gave a cute smile.

“Onee-chan...you're just too cute!" Hina gushed, almost dropping her camera, "Oopsies!"

"Hina, please be careful." Sayo scolded and stood up, "Hurry up and finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late for school."

"Aye aye!"

Sayo let out a chuckle and slipped her shoes on. Grabbing her school bag and guitar, she gave a small wave before leaving the house. "So...that was my first morning ever vlogged...honestly not too interesting. I think Hina's vlogs will be more interesting as she's...Hina. What should I talk about hmmm...how about you leave some questions for me on social media so I can talk about topics you guys want to know...? Right, there's also the balance game tonight. I wonder how the producers got our fans to give us some questions as this is the first episode. I do look forward to your questions though..." The latter stayed quiet for a few moments, admiring the scenery around her.

The weather was rather chilly as it was still the beginning of February. Honestly Sayo thought this wasn't the best time to do the program, but she couldn't argue. After consulting with Roselia, they had gotten rather interested in the idea of the program. Sayo shrugged, it's not like her life was super interesting. Sure she played for the hot band: Roselia, was twin sister of idol band Pastel Palettes guitarist, and maybe she had had affiliations with many other interesting bands, but that was it.

"Oh, I've been too silent haven't I? I'm not a fan of talking too much in the morning, so I apologize for it being boring...We've arrived at school though. First I need to drop of my bag, then I'll greet students at the gate. It is my priority as part of the disciplinary committee." Sayo walked in the building and changed her shoes. She then quickly dropped off her bag and made it back to the gate. "Most students will arrive in per say...10 minutes? I'm a little bit early, but it's better than being late." There were a couple students who started arriving. They eyed the camera Sayo was holding, but still did their greetings, "It feels a little weird holding the camera. I'm getting a lot more stares than I'm used to. Don't worry, I've talked to the school and they're okay with everything being filmed. Most classes won't be filmed, but lunch and after school activities will. On today's agenda, I have archery practice after school and band practice. Tomorrow I've got to finish some Student Council work, along with band pract-"

"SAYO-SENPAI!" A voice interrupted the guitarist.

She turned her head and faced the person, "Good morning to you too Toyama-san."

"Hmmm what could this be?" Another voice spoke on the other side of Sayo. 

Sayo lifted the camera out of the girls face. "Hanazono-san please mind your own business."

"O-Tae...Sayo-senpai is holding a camera!" Kasumi exclaimed, "Arisa, Arisa!"

"Stop shaking my shoulders," Arisa grumbled, "It's annoying."

"Arisaaaaa, Sayo-senpai is holding a camera!"

"Hmmm...Didn't Arisa mention Hikawa-senpai was doing a program after her Student Council meeting?"

"Saaya-chan is right," Rimi jumped in the conversation, "Arisa-chan mentioned that Sayo would start filming the beginning of next week."

Kasumi eyes sparkled, "Sayo-senpai, when can I watch your program?" 

Sayo blinked, "The first episode will be out tomorrow night."

"Poppin Party will be sure to watch to it!"

"I...thank you for your support," Sayo shuffled awkwardly.

Saaya chuckled and turned to her bandmates, "Well, we've got to get to class. Good luck Sayo-senapi!"

Sayo nodded and let them go to class, turning to the camera she sighed, "I'm getting a lot more attention in school today...I mean it's not everyday a student brings in a camera. Hmmm...I guess then it's a good idea to not film classes. Some students might not be comfortable and it can cause distractions. Maybe I can ask a classmate to film me a little...then you can see me from a different perspective." Sayo giggled and brought the camera close to her face. Making her eyes and nose look bigger. "This isn't a very flattering angle," she let a giggle out and moved the camera away, "I'll be getting to class now. Gates are closing soon. As I said, I won't be filming my classes today, so see you at the end of the day!" Trying to finish in the most non-awkward way possible. She turned the camera off and grinned. _That was kinda fun..._

School was over now. Sayo's camera was placed on the floor in the dojo, filming her archery practice. She looked over from where she was standing and smiled, "Other members will be here soon so it'll get a little noisy. As vice-captain I'm usually early...it might get a little noisy, but no worries, you'll still be able to hear me," She grinned and pointed at the tiny microphone, "It'll capture my voice so you understand what I'm saying...I think it's my first time wearing my archery outfit for the camera." A hint of red dusted her cheeks, "It's a little strange to be honest. Now then...let's start practice?" 

Members of the club start piling in, but took notice of the camera. The camera itself was placed so it would clearly film Sayo's full form. She stood tall and still, shooting the arrow perfectly to the target. Claps from members emerged, "Expected from our Senpai!" A girl squealed. "I want to be like her too!" Another chimed in.

Sayo turned to the group with a gentle smile. "With practice I'm sure you'll all be able to do it, but if you need assistance, I'll be here." The girls squealed and nodded, starting their own practice. Sayo look eyes with the camera lens and waved. She held up her mic and spoke, "It feels a little pressuring having practice be recorded. I want to show my best, but practice is when mistakes are made...so please excuse me." With that, she went back to practice. Occasionally, Sayo would mumble under her breath if she made a bad shot (and honestly it wasn't even a bad shot) or if she made a good shoot she would stand taller. Squeals were often heard every time Sayo let the arrow fly. Once in a while Sayo would step back and let another member take her spot so she could watch. Giving advice to those struggling or encouraging those who are doing. A different side to the guitarist of Roselia only those in clubs saw.

As students started packing up, Sayo knelt down and picked the camera up. "So practice is over, usually I would stay latter, but today I have band practice. So we'll make our way to the studying." She turned off the camera and quickly changed back into her school uniform. The next scene we see is Sayo walking to CiRCLE carrying her guitar and schoolbag. She grimaced a little, "I forgot to film after I changed out of my archery outfit...I just remembered now. Roselia has practice everyday, but depending on our schedules the time will vary. Roselia is one of the most important things in my life right, so I've dedicated most of my time to it. Obviously I have not ignored my studies and other clubs...I've found a good balance in my life so far..." Sayo paused as she pushed the door to CiRCLE open, "Good afternoon Marina-san," she bowed and closed the door, walking up to the front desk, "Is anyone here yet?"

Marina nodded and pointed to the hall, "Yukina-san and Lisa-san have already arrived. They're in studio b."

"Thank you very much, I'll see you later then." Sayo gave a nod and started walking. She turned to the camera, "Imai-san has been rather excited for this program...Roselia is okay with me filming our practice. I guess we'll be able to show a different side to fans. Obviously unreleased songs will not be filmed...come to our concert and you can listen to the new songs...I guess since I'm blogging, you can also see the process we use to make new songs and what goes on backstage. A different side of Roselia."

"Um Sayo-san, what are you doing here?"

Sayo jumped at the voice and turned around, letting out a sigh when she recognized the person, "Udagawa-san I'm here for practice."

"But why aren't you going inside?"

Rinko had an amused smile on her face, "Marina-san said the three of you were already here, but you've been standing at the door talking."

Sayo flushed and pushed open the door, "I was just-"

"Sayo you're finally here!" Lisa exclaimed, "I thought I heard you talking outside, but you weren't coming in."

"Lisa-nee, Sayo-san was talking to the door!"

"The door?" Yukina asked.

Sayo sighed, "I was talking to the camera."

Squealing, Lisa hopped over to the guitarist, "Hello Sayo cam! This is Imai Lisa, Roselia's bassist. Has Sayo been causing you trouble?"

Sayo moved away and placed down her guitar, "How can I cause a camera trouble?" 

Lisa giggled, "Hina has been throwing hers around all day."

"I...it's expected." Sayo let out a sigh. She pushed a stool to the front of the studio and set the camera down. Making sure everyone would be in frame when they practiced.

"Sayo...what are you doing?" Yukina looked over from the mic.

"Yukina-san! Sayo-san is setting up the camera for her show!" Ako grinned. 

The vocalist furrowed her brows, "...Sayo can you send me the footage so I could look over it?"

Satisfied with the angle, Sayo walked back to her spot, "Of course Minato-san. It'll benefit the band."

"Let's start practice then. Neo-Aspect." 

Ako grinned and counted the group off and soon they were in full jamming session. You could see the burning passion Roselia holds for not only their music- but the band itself. They way they stopped each other to give feedback and actually accepting the feedback, the way soft smiles rested on their faces while they played, the way they would take turns not playing to listen to the group. Every single little motion, you could tell was done with consideration and passion. 

3 hours went by as Yukina cut off the last note of their final song. She turned to her band members with a content smile, "Good practice today."

"I agree, Minato-san. Udagawa-san I rather liked the new drum arrangement for Nesshoku Starmine." Sayo replied, putting her guitar away. 

"Really? I was a little nervous if I should've played it today, but I guess I made the right choice!" The drummer replied happily and spun around in the drummer's seat.

Lisa chuckled, "You were on fire today! Let's do the same tomorrow!"

"As the demon princess says Roselia...," Ako turns to Rinko and whispers something, nodding along as Rinko whispered back. "As the demon princess says...Roselia takes their next blazing step towards their destiny!"

The five grinned and quickly cleaned up the studio, getting it ready for the next band. How they wished they could practice a little longer, but each were busy with different plans. Sayo held the camera up, trying to the five on them into the frame, "Well, that was Roselia's practice."

"Bet it was super fun to watch!" Ako yells jumping up and down.

"Sayo, please send the recording to me tonight, I would like to watch it."

"Of course, Minato-san." They five grinned and said their goodbyes. A fond smile rests on Sayo's face as she walks back home. "That was Roselia's daily practice. We usually practice longer, but the other members were all busy tonight. I've got to go home and finish homework too though...Hina and I have to play the balance game too. Should I post something on my SNS too see what questions fans have?" The guitarist thinks for a while before taking out her phone, "Guess I'll do it...I'm sure Hina already asked her fans this morning, but I'll ask mine too. Here's what I wrote," Sayo points the camera at her phone. 

_Hikawa Sayo here. Tonight, Hina and I will be playing the balance game. Please send in questions that follow the following format _____or______. Have a good night._

"Oh wow, I'm already getting responses. Guess we'll definitely have enough questions for tonight!." The camera cuts out and the video goes black. The screen lights up again and we see Sayo positioning the camera in Hina's room. "I apologize, the camera died on the way home...Hina filmed our dinner though I think you'll see that part later."

"I can't believe you thought the camera could last filming your practice non-stop for 3 hours!" Hina exclaims flopping on her bed.

Sayo rolled her eyes and joined her sister, "Well the technology just isn't as good as I thought it was." She took out her phone, "I've asked Roselia fans to give us some balance game questions, I'm sure you've done the same right?"

"Aye Aye!" Hina replied showing her phone, "I posted it this morning and got tons of replies!"

"Well then, how about we each choose 5 and we'll do 10 in total?"

"Boppin idea! I'll go first. From Reina-Chan: math or literature? 3, 2, 1,” Hina counted. 

“Math!” “Math.”

The younger giggled, “That’s one out of six! Your turn!”

Sayo smiled, “From Sho-san: tonkatsu or katsudon?”

“Katsudon!” “Tonkatsu.”

”Come on Hina, you know tonkatsu is so simple yet one of the best foods ever.”

”Onee-Chan, you just don’t get it. The pork with the eggs and onion on top of rice is just the best!”

”Tonkatsu is still better...it’s still one out of six.”

The younger grinned devilishly, “Oh this ones a good one. Sent in by Mirai-Chan: hamburg steak with or without cheese. Oh I already know the answer.”

”Without.” “With!”

”Boohoo I already knew the answer, but the cheese makes it so much better!”

The older shook her head, “Again hamburg steak tastes the best when it is simple. The cheese will overwhelm the taste.”

”I can’t believe you Onee-chan!”

"Whatever, from Kira-san, being on stage or off stage?"

"ON!" "On."

"That's expected," Sayo grinned, "Being on stage gives me this momentum. It feels like I'm able to show off the hard work I've done."

"Hmm...you're right. The feeling of being on stage is boppin!"

"Do you ever get nervous?" Sayo asks, thinking off all the times she's paced around backstage. Obviously, once a member saw her or noticed she would immediately stop. 

"Nervous? I don't think I've ever felt that way before...is it like how Aya-chan messes up her lines on stage?"

"I-I guess you could say that...Maruyama-san, I sincerely apologize for my sister."

"Why would you apologize?" When no reply came Hina pouted and read the next question, "From Reona-chan, music or sports?"

"Music!" "Music."

Sayo shrugged, "I mean it's a pretty obvious answer. Not that I don't like sports, I've just gained a lot from music."

"I agree! Through music I've been able to understand people a lot more. I'm super happy that guitar has able to bring us closer and introduce me to the members of Pasupare."

"Music truly is special huh." Sayo wonders out loud. It's definitely has brought her some hardships, but overall playing music made her feel at her best. Being able to create music with other people her age was truly a blessing. She wouldn't trade anything for it.

"Hmm... we should go play volleyball one day again though."

Sayo widened her eyes at the off comment, "I-I mean sure why not."

"You haven't gotten any better have you, Onee-chan?"

Sayo huffed, "I'm not even bad at it. Maybe we'll go to the gym this weekend and play."

"Bet!"

"Whatever," the older muttered under her breath, "Anyway, on to the last one. From Tamade-san, switch groups for a day or instruments?"

"Group!" "Instruments."

"Onee-chan... don't you ever wonder what Pasupare practices are like?"

"I've heard a lot about it from Shirasagi-san already...I think I'll stick with Roselia."

"Then what instrument would you play, besides guitar?"

"I'd say keyboard or drums. Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san have different views of Roselia. They sit in the back and are able to observe Imai-san, Minato-san and I from a different point of view. They also see the stage and probably hear the music we play differently. I would like to get some of that knowledge and see what they see from their perspective."

"Ohhhh I see! Onee-chan, you're always so thoughtful of others!"

"W-what?" 

Hina giggled, "You're so cute Onee-chan... what's the final score?"

"Hmmm.... three out of six."

"I thought we would get six out of six!"

"Obviously, you're taste in food is just bad."

"Says the person who doesn't like cheese on their Hamburg steak!"

Sayo rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I'm twins with someone who put cheese on their Hamburg steak."

Their eyes met and the room filled with giggles. Sayo stood up and brought the camera closer, "And that was the balance game...challenge complete?"

"Challenge complete!"

"But we've got to go to sleep soon right?"

Hina nodded and tapped the lens, "Viewers you guys also make sure to not sleep late it's not good for your health!"

Sayo raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you actually sleep early?" 

"Since never," Hina grinned.

They giggled once more before Sayo placed the camera in Hina's hands, "We'll I'll be leaving now. Good night."

"Night Onee-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra: 
> 
> Sayo lays flat on her bed and holds up the camera, "I had a good day today...viewers I hope you did too. Well, it was a lot of fun...feel free to send in any questions to Roselia's social account. I'll be there too answer...good night." She gives a cute wave before placing her hand on the lens.  
> __________
> 
> Next chapter will be Hina's vlog of the same day! When will I post...I don't know >_<  
> But I'll try not to make you wait too long!


End file.
